Fill the flask Tournament
by dreamysom
Summary: Harry and Ron are inseparable. Let's see these mates experimenting their puberty and in this process deepening their friendship. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Ron.


It's not a secret that Harry and Ron are best of friends and they talk to each other about everything, on even the most private topics. If you want to know the size of Harry's wand, ask Ron(and when I say wand, I mean the one he was born with) and vice versa.

It happened sometime before the announcement of Triwizard Tournament. Harry and Ron were in charms class and it was helter skelter as usual. Ron was telling Harry about his wet dream and how the mess was too big to hide from Neville who seemed to realize what the big mess was, gave Ron awkward looks all morning. "I can't help. I usually come so much that I can fill the biggest flask in Snape's cabin in just one week,"Ron mumbled carefully glancing Neville. Harry sighed.

Rest half of an hour, Ron spend boasting about his erection, time and amount of come. Harry listen patiently as long as possible. He don't like boasting about all the stupid things. He remember last year when he ejaculated the first time, of course unknowingly. He was just thinking about Cho while bathing and his wand erected. He started rubbing it and felt so good that he can't stop. Only a couple of minutes after he felt an urge to pee but he can't stop massaging his wand and a slippery white flued ejaculated with great intensity. He stayed there confused, breathing heavily. It felt so good and strange at the same time. Soon he was used to doing it and only a few weeks ago, Ron told him it's masturbating and completely normal(thank the Merlin, Harry was even terrified about that slippery flued). But Harry was sure, no one can come as much as he can. Once he was walking past boys bathroom and Dean was masturbating(and making moaning noises). Harry peeped inside suspiciously at the same time Dean ejaculated and it was mere three drops of come, compared to Harry's which is almost more than a handful.

"I too have a lot of come," Harry confessed.

"Good mate, though not more than me," said Ron.

"But I think I can come more than you." Said Harry.

"NO, NO, NO. ATLEAST..." Ron cried rather loudly and everyone turned into their direction. Ron remain silent for a second and then wispered furiously through gritted teeth, "atleast sometimes let me be a winner Harry."

Harry felt embraced. It's true, with him around, Ron never gets any glory. It's not like Harry can help either. "Okay, you win," said Harry, rather softly.

"I don't mean that Harry. I really want to win." Said Ron.

"What do you mean?" Said Harry.

"Let's have a competition. Between you and me. We'll call it 'Fill the flask tournament'in which each of us will have a flask and a period of one week, in which we'll fill it as much as possible. And after exactly one week, we will assemble for our results. Do you agree?" Said Ron.

"O...Kay...," Harry said, though not with certainty.

"That's it," so saying Ron pulled out his wand and conjured something. However to Harry they were some ugly pots, not large but roughly shaped. At once Harry can't help but laugh, Ron wanted to conjure flask. Harry waved his wand and two fine flasks with airtight corks, conjured. Harry passed one to Ron.

"And the one who loose, will have to suffer the penalty." Said Ron darkly.

"What penalty?" Said Harry.

"Looser will shave Crabe's pubic hairs. Trust me I have seen his, and it isn't something you like. Almost more hairy than Hagrid's scalp and more untidy than Crookshanks." Ron chuckled maybe at the thought of Harry shaving stinking and dirty Crabe.

That night Harry can't sleep. He keep thinking about Crabe offering his cock to Harry, to shave it muggle way.

That night Harry dream, that he is trying to persuade Crabe to let him shave his cock. Crabe pulled out his dirty mane of pubic hairs and a strong smell filled Harry's lungs. Ron was laughing and Hermione was saying, "haven't I told you, you can't shave cocks in Hogwarts castle." Than Crabe's cock begin to swell and his hairs started to turn more unkempt and tangled. Harry raised his eyes to see Hagrid instead of Crabe saying, "You're a weezard Harry. Can you shave my cock? I haven't shaved it since I was two years old." Harry tried to use muggle razor but it was too soft for Hagrid's thick mane. Than suddenly Ginny appeared out of nowhere holding Harry's flask and she said, "oh Harry! A shame you can manage only a few drops and I thought you are that great."

Harry woke with a start.


End file.
